Sleeping in Italian
by cinderchella
Summary: A 21st century retelling of the classic fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. I wrote this along time ago and never finished it. I then took it down to edit it, and this is the edited version! Please read and enjoy! Let me know your thoughts! Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Giacinta Alda-Bella Ramon**

Once upon a time there lived a blah blah blah. You don't actually think my story starts out this way do you? That's right, I'm not a princess who is in distress and needs some male to come to my rescue. Well, maybe I do get into a little bit of distress, but I don't need rescuing. I am a normal 21st century girl. Well normal enough anyway, with the exception that I almost died.

My name is Giacinta Alda-Bella Ramon. It means young and beautiful, although I beg to differ on the beautiful part. Don't worry, most people call me Gia. I say most because my mother and father find it insulting to shorten a persons name just for the sake of pronunciation.

"Giacinta, you have such a beautiful name, why let anyone call you Gia? They should learn to say your name" is what my parents often say to me. I don't really mind what people call me, unless of course it's extremely offending. You know, like trollop. Who wants to be called that? What is a trollop anyway?

If you haven't already guessed, I am Italian and weird. But that's not important, what is important is how my story starts out. Actually, that isn't important either, but every story has to start somewhere.

It was a typical day I guess you could say. My whole family was at the house; just like they are every morning. I guess I should introduce my siblings so you can get an idea of the sheer size of my family.

Let's see, there is my oldest brother Giovanni who is 32 and his wife Belladonna and their four boys Alessandro, Angelo, Lucio, and Ilario. Then there is Luigi who is 30 and his wife Jolanda with his five kids (three boys two girls) Luigi Jr., Gino, Michelangelo, Isabella, and Madonna. Next is Nico who is 27 and his wife Nicole (how ironic) with their four girls, Magenta, Mimi, Mariabella, and Paolo. Then there is Orlando who is 26 with his wife Ophelia and their twins (boy and girl) Ottavio and Ottavia. Then there is Stephano who is 23 with his wife Susanna and their son Valentino. Last but not least is Leonardo who is 20 and the self proclaimed stud of the family. He still lives with my parents and I. You don't have to remember all that, I hardly do. Anyway, this morning Leo takes it upon himself to come into the bathroom while I am taking a shower.

"Leonardo, what are you doing in here? Can't you see I'm taking a shower?"

"So that's what goes on in this room?" I poked my head out and said,

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm."

"I can see that. But I ate some of Aunt Lias spaghetti last night and you know what it does to my digestive system. In other words, I have to crap."

"You're sick!"

"Everybody poops."

" Get out of this bathroom before I come out naked!"

"Okay okay, but I must warn you-"

"OUT!"

This of all days was the first time I should have heeded his warning. Okay maybe it wasn't the first, but I'm stubborn and I hate admitting it. When I walked into the kitchen donned with a robe and towel I was greeted by my 29-member family. In the kitchen. Just one room; with 29 people.

"Giacinta, so lovely of you to join us!" said my Mama amidst some of my nephews and nieces screams. How I didn't hear this racket from my room I could never guess. Maybe I'm going deaf. I gave my brother a nasty look for not warning me about this and in turn he gave me a look that said, Hate to say I told you so.

"Look at your hair, it is all wet." Said my Mom.

"I know mama, that's what showers do, baths too. Water is amazing."

"You are too much my darling."

"Too much of what?" I said skeptically.

"Joy and sunshine. One day a boy will come along and steal you from me because of your quirkiness. And I will let him because-"

"Not this again mom!"

"What?" She asked innocently. Innocent, my butt. She's been plotting my marriage since the day I was born. That's what having five boys does to you.

"I don't think I'm getting a boyfriend anytime soon and besides-"

"That is just what I wanted to talk to you about this morning Giacinta," interrupted Giovanni while putting his arm around me, "I saw you last week when I was driving around with a boy."

"You were driving around with a boy?" I said in a mock shock.

"No well, yes, my sons were with me but no I saw you walking with a boy. Is there a chance I know this boy. Or could you possibly give me his name, address and phone number. And possibly-"

"No. You're weird. I know where I get it from now."

Giovanni looked at me appallingly and said, "I am your brother, your oldest brother. You are my only sister, my little sister, I have a right to know what boys you are dating and-"

"Dating? Giovanni, if you want to know all the boys I hang with, you should realize I have never had a boyfriend before and based on the conversation you so rudely interrupted between my mother and I, I will find someone who loves me for my quirkiness."

"We don't need you hanging around with boys. Not that any boy in their right mind would." Interrupted Leonardo.

Everyone turned and starred at Leonardo. I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I had a clue.

"Well that was rude. Oh wait, look who I'm talking to." I said while crossing my arms.

"What in the world is that supposed to mean Leonardo?" Papa asked.

"I'm just saying that no boy would want to date her right now." Leonardo said defensively.

"If you are trying to say that she is not pretty Ill have you know-"

"Pops, its not that. She's too stiff. She doesn't know how to have fun, and she's too serious about school."

"School is a very important thing to me, Leonardo. I want to get into a good school and do something with my life unlike SOME people." I stated.

"I think she was talking about you Uncle Leo!" giggled Isabella. Luigi laughed looked at his daughter and said, "Good observation. That was a great use of sarcasm. Here's a cookie."

Leonardo gave me a menacing look and was about to say something very nasty from the look of his face when Giovanni stated, "Alright you two give it a rest. As I was saying Giacinta who was the boy?"

"How come we have to give it a rest and you don't? Besides, you should know who it is; he comes over here all the time. Almost more than you, it was Lloyd. He was walking with me because Roxy couldn't walk home with me."

"I think he likes you; you should stay away from him. If he does anything to you, you tell me. I'll take care of him."

"Mafia style. See Isabella? You got it from me." laughed Luigi who was trying to stop Gino from biting off Isabella's fingers.

"That was good Luigi. You want a cookie too? The whole town already thinks were stereotypically Italian because we own an Italian Restaurant!" I exclaimed.

"Well what do you expect us to own, a Chinese one?" Nico asked me with a puzzled look on his face. I stuck out my tongue at him when it seemed Papa had a sudden epiphany.

"AH HA! Giacinta! You remind me. Today I need you to pick up the new menus from the printers after school"

"I'll do it Dad" Leonardo said quickly while standing up.

"No, I want Giacinta to do it. I need you to stay at a restaurant," My Dad said. Leonardo's scowl deepened. That didn't help our relationship at all. Then my heart started beating faster as I realized something. The copy shop?

"Oh…ok. Can I take the car?" I stammered.

"Why?"

"I can't walk with all those menus!" Plus I needed somewhere to scream after the encounter with the print shop.

"Ok baby, I was just teasing you." My father said as he handed me the keys and the checkbook. He kissed me on the forehead and told me to get dressed.

I love my father. He is probably one of the few people in the world who understands me. He's a quiet man and doesn't say much, but when he does everyone listens. He's perfectly content with me not dating anyone; I think any father would be. He knows how I feel about it anyway because I tell him everything and I mean everything. My mom on the other hand, I love her but she is not content on me being single. She says I'm too old to not have a boyfriend and apparently at this rate I'll never get married. I'm only seventeen!

Then I realized what my dad said about getting dressed and I realized if I didn't hurry I would be late. So I called my friends while I was getting dressed telling them I would be picking them up soon. Then I was out the door.

The town I live in is small so my family's Italian Restaurant gets a lot of business. Some people just can't get enough of Italian food. My whole family works there and my two best friends work at the Ice Cream Parlor next store. Those two friends would be Lloyd and Roxy. And I know for a fact Lloyd doesn't like me because he is always talking to me about Roxy. Its Roxy this and Roxy that. I'm waiting for him to ask her out but he just won't do it. It is really kind of double standard of me really.

We're all seventeen and were seniors at Academy High School. I like my school, and enjoy going to it and Roxy says there is only one reason for that. She thinks she knows everything about me. And she probably does.

I picked her and Lloyd up and we were on our way to the school when Roxy says, "Hey Gia, are you going to do what I told you about the whole Operation Griffin project?" I sighed loudly and said,

"His name is Alexander, Roxy. And I don't think wearing low cut shirts would work."

"Whatever, everyone on the Lacrosse team calls him Griffin. I think it's because he glides on the field like a bird."

"Dear God not this guy again!" Lloyd screamed. I smiled sweetly and said,

"So Roxy I heard this guy at school likes you. Want to play twenty questions and find out who it is?"

Both Roxy and Lloyd opened their eyes in shock. Roxy clapped her hands gleefully and said, "Oh this is so exciting! I love new boys! Is it someone I know?"

Lloyd's eyes narrowed as I started to say, " Oh you know him very well. In fact, he happens to be-"

Lloyd threw his hand over my mouth and said, ""First of all, you can't answer a question if it hasn't been asked when playing twenty questions. You never got that; you always want to tell a story. Second of all," He turned his head to Roxy "What kind of girlfriend are you? She completely steered you off the topic of Alexander the Great. You've had plenty of boyfriends. She hasn't"

Roxy gasped in realization as Lloyd took his hand from my mouth.

"You're sneaky." She said as she wagged her finger at me in shame.

"You foiled my plan!" I wailed while glaring into the rearview mirror at Lloyd. He smirked at me and mouthed the words, "Ha ha I win again"

Roxy sighed dramatically and said,

"Gia, you've liked this guy for so long and you have yet to make any actions on it."

"I don't want to, maybe I'll grow out of it."

"No, I mean come on Gia. It wouldn't kill you to be the one to step up. Besides, it's been like four years. I don't think you're going to grow out of it…"

I sighed. I know I've liked this guy forever. She doesn't need to tell me. The only girls he goes out with are the tall pretty model looking types. I'm not saying I'm ugly, I mean I am of fairly decent height, and my hair is a nice dirty blonde, my eyes are green. But it seems to me that I'm only another human to him and I always look pretty bad when I see him anyway.

Not that I think he's all about looks or anything. He's a great guy. Sweet, charming, a little cocky but in a good way. Plus he is so beautiful. His hair is brown, but not just brown, there are so many shades in there. And it's curly and falls perfectly around his face. His eyes are the deepest blue I've ever seen. Oh whom am I kidding I still like him and probably always will. And Roxy is probably right; I'll never get over it unless I do something. I focused back on what Roxy was saying just in time for her to say,

"And Lloyd's right. You've always been bad at twenty questions. And I have nineteen more to go. Does he know me?"

I grinned mischievously at Lloyd and said, "Oh yeah, I think he even wrote a couple songs or poems about you…"

* * *

_What do you think? Leave a review to let me know. xoChel_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Gia**

I'm not popular at school, but I'm not a complete outcast either. I can attribute this fact to my brothers. Each one had made a name for themselves in this school. They all excelled in something, athletics, debates, drama, music, girls. There are memories of their existence everywhere in this school. I basically survive because of those memories. What do I have? I'm smart; I excel in all of my classes. But sometimes I wish I could leave a memory too.

Roxy, Lloyd and I walked down the many halls of our school until we got to our lockers. Amazingly this year we managed to get ours in a close proximity. But it's funny; you would never expect us to be friends because we differ so much.

Lloyd's locker is decorated with posters of his favorite movies and bands. He can play a lot of instruments too. That's why there's always a guitar pick or music sheet falling out of his locker. He also has a picture of all of us at some Halloween party. He's actually commissioned Roxy and I to start a band with him. Needless to say Roxy and I don't take our practices very seriously.

Roxy is the most beautiful person I've ever known. While most of the school sees this side of her, they rarely notice the other side that I see. Roxy is classical and elegant. She is very interested in fashion and modeling. She has more copies of Vogue, Vanity Fair, and Harpers Bizarre in her locker than textbooks. She's not just someone interested in the modeling and wearing of the clothes aspect of it. She is actually very interested in the way pictures are taken and how clothes are made. She really understands the technical aspect of it. She wants to audition for America's Next Top Model when she turns eighteen. She also wants to write for one of those magazines one day.

My locker is rather plain. There is my schedule of classes. A calendar to schedule homework and tests and a to do list that gets it all done. I have a sticker attached to my mirror that Lloyd gave me. It says, "Do not tell me what I can and can't do when I rock". He thought it was funny, I thought it was weird so I put it up.

As Roxy said, today is my chance to talk to Alex and tell him I like him. But that doesn't mean Roxy was going to stop asking questions about her secret admirer.

I couldn't see her face because my locker was open, but like I said, nothing was going to stop her.

"Boxers or briefs?!" she exclaimed from a couple lockers down.

I giggled as I heard Lloyd groan and say, "How is she going to know that?" Unfortunately for Lloyd I remember a certain slumber party that he crashed and ended up leaving with only his boxers on. I took out my math book and said,

"Oh, definitely boxers." I closed my locker and tried to look over at Roxy. I say tried because there was something in my way. Or should I say, someone.

Alexander Griffin

Needless to say it freaked me out. I squealed and dropped my math book. Okay, I didn't squeal, I screamed. And fine, I didn't drop my math book; I flung it in the air. Thankfully Lloyd caught it. Lloyd smiled wickedly as if to say payback time and winked at me.

His smile dazzled me. Not Lloyd's, Alex's.

"H…Hi" I stuttered.

"Boxers, huh? How'd you guess?" he asked.

I smirked meekly and said, "Well when you have five brothers you discover the advantages and disadvantages of boxers vs. briefs." I covered my mouth. Did I seriously just say that?

He nodded his head and began to say, "Well, don't forget about the Student Council meeting during lunch today. We have to discuss prom funding.""Uh...ye...yeah. I'll be there, because I'm the secretary and you're the president. I have to take notes of all the wonderful things you have to say." Oh my gosh, what am I doing?

I guess Lloyd saw I needed saving because he came over and said, "Aye aye Captain me matey shall be there! Argh!"

Alex looked at him weirdly, chuckled said, "Okay, see you then." and walked away.

When he was enough distance away, Lloyd put his arm around me and said, "Argh matey, you blew the moment me wench Roxy was speaking of"

"I'm not a wench Lloyd. And stop talking like that. And oh my gosh Gia I am so sorry. I should have warned you. Maybe you wouldn't have thrown your book."

"Or stuttered." Added Lloyd.

"Or flailed your arms around like a crazy person." Roxy said while trying to hide her smile.

"I flailed my arms?" I said with a groan.

"Yeah, it's too bad you Italians talk with your hands so much." Said Lloyd not suppressing his smile. I see who my good friends are.

"Well look at it this way. You have until lunch to figure out how to suppress that gene so you can tell him how you feel."

I raised my eyebrows at Roxy and said, "Hmm, it also means I won't be eating lunch with you two bozos"

I left them standing there with looks of disbelief. But of course I tripped a little bit as I tried to make my grand exit.

* * *

I wouldn't actually leave my friends like that. I have homeroom (the History of Cinema) with them after all. And I have the misfortune of sitting next to them and having them bother me constantly during the movie because they like to sit on either side of me and make an Italian sandwich. Ha ha ha, me being the Italian part. 

Roxy kept elbowing me and pointing at Alex who also had the misfortune of being in this class with them. Soon the whispering of them finally caught the attention of our teacher who told us to, and I quote, "Shut up and watch Titanic". But, unfortunately my strong willed friends did not see this as a reason to stop talking to me.

I saw a note being slid secretly, except not because she slammed it onto my desk and I sighed when I opened it.

_So Princess Gia, what are you going to say when you see him?_

I shook my head at Roxys inappropriate nickname because I am certainly no princess and wrote back:

_Hi._

Roxy wrinkled her nose at my replay and hastily wrote and flung the note back at me in disgust.

_You know, you're never going to get a man with an attitude like that. You're going to tell him you like him. You need to. You need a little fun in your life. Plus I think you two would make a great couple._

I shook my head yet again and wrote back:

_You sound just like my mom. And is that just like you thought Jim and Marcia would make a great couple? Besides, I don't really think I need to go hunting for a man at this point in my life, I got a lot to think about._

Roxy laughed out loud at my reply, which prompted the rest of the class to look in our direction and go "Shh!" Alex on the other hand looked back smirked and waved. Unfortunately Roxy saw that and began writing furiously on her note. Another thing that was unfortunate was the fact that Lloyd realized we were writing notes.

_OMG! It's destiny Gia! He waved! OH and besides, that whole Jim and Marcia thing wasn't my fault. I mean who could have predicted that Jim was a player? Oh and another thing, what in the world do you have to do that would prevent you from having a boyfriend? Making sure you get into a better school than Harvard? Seriously Gia, do what I say...not what I do._

My mouth gaped open and I began to write:

_What do you mean who could have predicted Jim a player? You were the reason they broke up! And I don't want to go to Harvard anyway. I want to go to NYU. And so do you! SERIOUSLY ROXY, you are so thick headed._

Lloyd was leaning over reading what I wrote and before I could do anything about it he grabbed the paper from me. He wrote:

_why in the hell are you guys writing notes without my permission? And this guy stuff is getting out of whack. Geez Gia, what are you, chicken? Just talk to him!_

I rolled my eyes at his message and wrote:

_it takes one to know one._

Roxy grabbed the note from Lloyd's hands, read it, made a funny face and wrote:

_Lloyd likes someone? You mean he likes a girl? A real girl? In the flesh? With like a brain and other organs? Can I play twenty questions for him too?_

I giggled at the note and was glad the subject was off me and began to write:

_Yup he likes-_

That was when Lloyd hastily grabbed the note from me with such force he flew out of his seat onto the floor. This again prompted our teacher and class to turn around and go "Sshh"

Lloyd stood up and said, "It's the Titanic. The ship sinks and Jack dies in the end!"

Then Lloyd got back into his chair and stuffed the note into my bag and whispered, "If you ever try and tell her again I will make sure you die. Do you hear me?"

"Then get your girlfriend to stop bugging me about the whole Alex thing, I'll do it on my own time."

Lloyd had a staring contest with me for a few seconds and then looked at Roxy and said, "This guy stuff has got to stop. End of business, you hear me?"

Roxy nodded meekly at him, then looked at me and said, "What's wrong with him?"

I smiled and said, "Girl problems"

* * *

_I honestly wasnt going to post this chapter until I had finished another one down the line, but I decided I would since the one reviewer I had appreciated my sense of humor so much. I think the name had the word Jade in it but I could be wrong. I was also glad someone appreciated my love of big families. To that reviewer, I hope you enjoy this. xoChel_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Gia**

I procrastinated as much as I could; getting to the room where we hold our Student Council meetings. I walked with Roxy and Lloyd to their lockers and almost got to the cafeteria with them until Lloyd gave me a dollar and said to spend it well and Roxy gave me a hug and said good luck. They then proceeded to push me to the room so I wouldn't flake out.

I walked into a literal Zoo. Seriously, the few people that actually attend the meetings who aren't officers were throwing paper balls at each other. Our treasurer Anna was having a deep discussion with our Vice President Chloe, no doubt about the latest Cosmo magazine with the cutest lip-glosses ever inside.

And then there was Alex, the only other person besides me who took his job seriously. He was also the only person besides me who had been elected into this position every single year. I can still remember the day I met spoke to him…

* * *

"Oh come on Gia, its not that hard. Just get up there and read your speech." Roxy said like it was nothing to her. Because it was, she didn't have to do it.

"No, you don't understand. It's not that I'm nervous about, what well they do to me when I get up there?" I was a nut case. I had never run for a position in a Student government and I had a feeling that I wouldn't win. I mean I was up against Susan, one of the most popular girls in the school. Besides, the only thing the student body remembered me for were my brothers.

"They are going to vote for you. That's what they are going to do. I mean, I know Susan, and she is not organized to save her life. Remember that party she "organized" to raise money for our Dinner dance? She did it so badly we got hardly any money for the dance and had the worst one in the history of the school. Don't worry!" Roxy said reassuringly.

I still didn't believe them, but I already got myself into this mess so I might as well talk my way out of it.

"We have two Candidates for secretary this year. The first is Susan Waltz." Said our Class sponsor, Mrs. Ferggie.

Susan walked up to the podium with grace and dignity that I lacked.

"Don't worry; she's not going to win."

I froze. That wasn't Lloyd or Roxy. As a matter of a fact the body to the right of me wasn't either of them either. I turned at looked into the blue eyes of Alexander Griffin.

"Giacinta Ramon, right? I'm Alexander Griffin. Alex for short." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I did so. I can't believe this; this gorgeous boy actually said my name right. The only people who could do that were my family and friends.

"H..h..h.hi. I know whom you are, everyone does. You're Alexander Griffin." I paused, this was embarrassing, "And how come you know she isn't going to win?"

He chuckled at me and said, "Because that girl over there has been passing out flyers for you during the entire assembly." He pointed at Roxy and I smiled. I have great friends. "Plus I don't know if you know this but she's not exactly the brightest person in the world. I've been told that you, on the other hand, can go through a speech with out saying the word like."

I smiled, he smiled. My heart started beating a million miles a minute. I almost fell backwards because I'm a klutz. He grabbed my arm to steady me and ask if I was all right. I nodded and said, "You smell good."

His laughter, and thankfully my embarrassment were cut short by Mrs. Ferggie saying, "Thank you Susan, that was. Interesting. Our next and final candidate for secretary is Giacita Ramen."

* * *

"Gia, hey Gia!

I shook my head, who broke off my happy moment?

"You okay Gia? You had a dazed and confused look on your face." Said Alex.

Oh it was him, Alex. Why does he have to look at me like that?

"Yeah I'm fine. That happens a lot I think. Or so I'm told." I should just stop talking, honestly.

I started looking for an empty desk and amazingly found one next to Alex, who pointed it out to me. Normally Anna and Chloe are flanked on either side of him. Now they are flanked on the other side. How odd. I sat down and begin to take notes on the meeting.

Meeting Started: 12:13 pm Topic Discussed: Prom Funds  
President Alex called meeting to order and asked for ideas to raise  
more money for the Prom. Vice President Chloe brought up the idea of a  
car wash. It is turned down on the account of it being so outplayed.

After a while I zoned out and took notes on only the good ideas. Which there were few of. I then started to focus on Alex. How in the world would I tell him I like him? However I do it, it's going to be so hard because he is such a genuinely nice person. It would be a lot easier if he was one of those jerk jock types, but he's not. Which is why he's the captain on the lacrosse team and he is our president. Well a lot of the girls had a hand in that. He's adorable with his blue eyes and dark semi-curly hair. Not to mention the fact that he's got a nice body, nice butt. Plus he has such a commanding force whenever he's in a room full of people. He is always the leader; he would make a great president of our country one day. I sighed. Just looking at him talk made me melt.

"You got a better idea Gia?"

I was busted out of my daydream. I looked around and saw Anna giving me the dirtiest look I had ever seen. Which is a shame because she is usually so pretty.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well I was talking about raising money for our prom, until I was rudely interrupted by your sigh. I haven't seen you contributing any ideas, so do you have one better?"

I looked at Anna, and then I looked at Chloe. Who was looking at Alex and almost drooling. Alex was looking at me, as was everyone else and I looked down at my paper.

Who am I kidding? If Chloe likes Alex too, I have no chance. She's absolutely beautiful. Alex would choose her over me in an instance. I'm about to cry looking at this paper. If there was only a way I could get ownership over him before Chloe or any other girl did-

My head snapped up. I have an idea. An actual idea and it's the perfect way to let Alex know I like him.

"An auction."

Everyone looked at me oddly. Alex tilted his head in a way to let me know he's interested and to beckon me on. I looked at Alex and said.

"A Date Auction."

Alex looked away quickly. Bad sign, but it got everyone else buzzing. I'm so optimistic.

"We could call it the Senior Date Auction, and have seniors volunteer to be auctioned off. A week before we could have those volunteers walk around with signs around their necks stating what number they are. And everyone could come and bid on them. It's October now, and if we did the auction in March, we'd have enough time to plan for it and then use the money for prom."

Alex smiled and said, "Awesome idea." And patted me on the shoulder.

Oh my goodness, he touched me. I think I peed my pants.

The meeting soon ended, and everyone left feeling excited. I left so fast to go to class that I'm sure I dropped something.

This might be a lot easier after all.

"I can't believe you came up with that idea, Gia!" Roxy said later as we got into the truck to leave school.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Roxy."

Roxy just couldn't be quiet about this whole auction thing. She had to make sure that everybody knew who came up with the idea. She said it was a way of furthering the idea of me into Alex's mind.

"What made you think of it anyway?" asked Lloyd.

I turned my eyes off the road for a second, looked at Lloyd and said, "Alex, duh"

"OH MY GOD YOU COULD BUY HIM!"

"OH MY GOD ROXY COULD YOU BE QUIET!"

I laughed at Roxy and Lloyd, it was funny to see them acting like this. I could just see the thoughts running through Lloyd's mind. He has to know I set this up for him also. He's got to buy Roxy. And Roxy must volunteer. Wait a second that brought up a thought.

"Wait a minute you guys. What if Alex doesn't volunteer to be sold?"

Roxy thought for a minute then said, "Ask him if he is. And if he thinks about it, force him to."

"Oh yeah, what a way to win a guys heart, force him to do something." Lloyd said with a laugh.

"Lloyd, if he does do it when Gia asks him to, he's got to like her. It's inevitable!" Roxy said with a jump with caused her to hit her head on the roof of my truck.

Lloyd rolled his eyes at Roxy as she rubbed away the pain from her head.

"How am I going to talk to him today?" I said because I was starting to get nervous. I pulled into the parking lot of the Ice Cream Parlor and my family's restaurant.

"Well look at this way, you can't do any worse than this morning." Lloyd said as he got out of the truck.

Roxy shoved Lloyd as she was getting out of the truck and rolled her eyes. Lloyd smiled at her.

"Hey Lloyd?" I asked. He was still smiling when he looked into the cab of the truck.

I thought for a minute and said, "If a girl liked you, and even if you didn't like her back, would you still want her to tell you?"

Lloyd smiled gently, touched my arm and said, "Hypothetically speaking, if he's a good guy, he would want her do; not for himself, but because she needed closure of some sort."

Roxy looked at Lloyd in astonishment as he stood up. She turned to me and said, "Look Gia, don't worry, be yourself. And if he doesn't like you like that, he's worthless." She smiled reassuringly and shut the door. I was just about to pull away when she knocked on the window. I rolled it down and she bent down and asked with a glittering smile,

"I have eighteen left. He's not a pervert is he?"

She was still on the twenty questions. I looked at Lloyd who was appalled; I looked back at Roxy and with a shrug of my shoulders I said,

"Maybe."

Alone in the truck I began to think about what I would say to Alex when I went to pick up the menus. I thought about the note in second hour and smiled. I should say hi. Where was that note anyway? I should get it framed.

I pulled into the Copy Studio parking lot and parked my truck successfully. I took a deep breath and got out of the truck and walked up to the door, I pulled it open.

Ding ding. Boy this is all too dramatic.

I wish that bell wasn't so loud, and then maybe I would actually have some time to think about what I was to say. My heart started beating so much faster than usually. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down. I crossed my arms and then I heard a muffled noise from the back,

"I'll be there in a minute!"

And then out of the backroom came Alex. Are there angels singing?

"Hey Gia! How you doing? I mean, what can I do to help you?" Alex said fumbling with something in his pocket.

I smiled radiantly (I think) and said, "I'm here to pick up the new menus for my family's restaurant. Are they done yet?"

"Ramen, right?" Alex said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well no, we don't have any of that but…oh you meant my name. Yeah, Ramon." I have talked way too much today.

Alex walked to the back room saying, "So Ms. Ramon that was a great idea you came up with today."

"Thanks." Wow, this is going along better than I thought.

He came back with two boxes, and said, "Wait there's more."

I smiled and said, "So...um."

He came back with two boxes and said, "Are you going to volunteer to be auctioned?"

I laughed out loud. Really loud. It must have startled him because I saw his face and realized he wasn't laughing.

"Actually um no. Are you going to volunteer?"

Alex looked away fumbled with something in his pocket again and said, "You think I should?"

I said, "Of course!" a little too quickly.

Alex shook his head for a minute and went back to adding up everything on the register. He looked at me and said, "That'll be $239.88"

And it was going so well, this sucks.

I got the checkbook out and paid him. I started to grab the boxes to bring out into the truck when he grabbed three and said, "I'll help. You're the green truck right?"

I laughed and said, "How'd you guess?"

"Well my car is the blue El Camino, and my boss is the red mini cooper. Plus, the truck says "Ramon's Family Italian Restaurant" on it." Thank you Mr. Obvious. This conversation is obviously getting lame and uncomfortable for him.

"Well then, I guess it's true. You're so cool. You're always so cool." I said as we put the menus in the bed of the truck.

I can't believe I said that, I hope he doesn't realize where it's from and what it means. He looked like he was thinking when he said,

"The Great Gatsby right? Daisy says that to Jay Gatsby in front of her husband right? And he figures out that she's in love with Gatsby?" Why did he have to be so smart and remember something we read in ninth grade?

Oh no he does know what it means. I hope he doesn't realize that I meant it to him.

"Yeah. It is."

Alex smiled fumbled with his pocket (What is in there? Does he do drugs, oh god I hope not. This relationship would be over before it even started) and it was couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence, when I said, "Alex?"

His head snapped up, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say," say it, say I like you. "Thanks for helping me get this stuff in my truck. I really appreciate it." I am so stupid.

Alex smiled and said, "You're welcome. I have to go pick up some stuff up anyway for my boss."

"Okay then, um see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you."

I got into the truck and slammed my head against the steering wheel. Which made the horn go off and scared me. I jumped up and just so happened to be looking at Alex getting in his car, and he was laughing. Oh god now he has something to use to make fun of me. Actually after today he has a ton of things. I was so stupid. I could have just said I liked him to him. It was right there, the moment Roxy was talking about. I'm just too much of a chicken.

I pulled out into the road and made my way to by parents' restaurant. I always heard that driving when you're mad, or mad at yourself isn't good.

I guess I should have thought of that before I saw that blue car coming straight for my truck.

* * *

_A lot of writers use their own lives as influences in their writing (Such as Sharon Creech. Sorry, lol, Im in a literature for children class and you have to research authors for an author study so we know about all these childrens authors when we become teachers. Anyway, long story that I already told to you, short, she was mine and I know that she does that. All of her books have some aspect of her life in them). And while this story isnt based on my life, I actually included an aspect from it. What Lloyd says to Gia before she leaves to go talk to Alex is an actual conversation I had with one of my guy friends. What he said made so much sense and encouraged me to do it, no matter the outcome. Unfortunately, I didnt get the guy, but he wasnt mean so thats nice. Ahh what am I doing writing such a long authors note, I should be working on the story:) Sorry! xoChel_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Alexander Griffin**

School is an exciting place, but only for certain reasons. One of which is standing very close to me. If the wind blew the right way, I could almost smell the sweet rose perfume she wears.

The other reasons would have to be my responsibilities, and my sports. Being President of the senior class is a tough job, but as they say, somebody's got to do it. So let it be me. I'm also the captain of the Lacrosse team, which takes a certain amount of leadership skills. Not that I'm bragging or anything, I'm just proud of what I am, and what I do.

I'm also standing on a thin line between love and obsession. Is it even love? I don't know how or when it started, but something about her caught my eye. It's not the normal way a girl usually catches my eye either. The first time I met her it was like she planted a seed in my heart and over the years it grew into something I couldn't ignore. The feeling was like a blooming flower and I've never felt it with any other girl.

She was standing close to me talking to her friends; I had to tell her something. Just say anything to her. I walked to her locker and heard her say something about boxers. She closed her locker, saw me and screamed. Her book was thrown in the air and her friend caught it. I smiled at her as she said,

"H…h…hi"

Be cool, be cool.

"Boxers huh? How'd you guess?" This was certainly awkward.

She smirked and said, "Well when you have five brothers you discover the advantages and disadvantages of boxers vs. briefs." She covered her mouth, and I thought it was pretty funny so I smiled. I nodded then said,

"Well, don't forget about the Student Council meeting during lunch today. We have to discuss prom funding."

Smooth, Alex, really smooth. Go ahead and tell her something she already knows. I thought we were aiming for, "Want to go out Saturday night?"

"Uh...ye...yeah. I'll be there. Because I'm the secretary." She pointed to herself. "And you're the president." She pointed at me and almost poked my eye out. Boy, I must make her really uncomfortable. "I have to write down all of the wonderful things you have to say." She stuttered. That was cute the way her lips tremble when she's nervous; just like the time at the elections in ninth grade. Wait a minute! What the heck am I doing? She probably finds me a weird person, looking at her lips!

"Aye aye Captain! Me matey shall be there! Argh!" Well, okay, maybe as not as weird as Lloyd, but wait she smiled at him. He saluted, and I looked at him oddly said, "Okay see you then." and walked away.

Maybe she likes weird.

I'm going nowhere fast.

* * *

I arrive at home room every class fairly early, as do the rest of my Lacrosse team. Which is actually kind of shocking seeing as they are always late to practice. They find this the perfect time to discuss, well, to discuss rather grossly the girls in the school. I walked in on them having one of these so called "discussions" about Chloe.

"Dude, she puts out like you wouldn't believe!" claimed Robert. I say claimed because I'm not sure any girl would come within ten feet of him.

"Yeah she does." Added Christopher. He sounded a little depressed actually. She must have broken his heart.

I interrupted, "Gossip, gossip, gossip. You guys sound like my sister on the telephone. Actually no, she's probably smarter than all of you."

"You trying to say I'm gay, Griffin?" defended Robert.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He must be very sensitive about that subject, that or he really is gay and afraid we'll find out. Why would we care?

"Are you gay? I didn't even say anything about it you brought it up. But if you are, that's ok, we won't beat you up or anything." I explained to him.

"I can get any girl I want in this school!!!!" he said defensively.

"That's nice, Robert. Keep telling yourself that." I said.

Robert shook his head vigorously and sat down in his chair as I sat in mine. We used to be best buds until he spread a rumor about Roxy. It was pretty nasty and I sure she wouldn't have done anything like that. Besides no man should talk about a girl like that. I was raised by my mother to respect women, and he just doesn't.

They began discussing women again with caution as I was sitting listening. I zoned out till James said a name that caught my ears.

"Roxy, she's something to look at. Where as her friend Giaceta or whatever her name is not that attractive. I can't believe Roxy hangs out with her, they are total opposites."

My eyes narrowed. "James, who gave you the judgment to decide what beautiful looked like to anyone?"

James stuttered and couldn't think of anything to say. Robert sat forward and said with a glint in his eyes,

"Why? You got a crush on Gianinta?"

I turned around, looked him square in the eyes and said, "Giacinta, her name is Giacinta. And what if I do?"

Robert smirked and was about to say something until Lloyd walked in followed by Roxy, and then Gia. I followed her with my eyes as the rest of the class walked in.

Robert leaned forward and said, "I'd be careful about your choices in women Griffin. You might get sick."

I kicked my foot as far back as I could into his shin and relished in his pain as Mr. Rovlo started the movie, 'Titanic'.

Thankfully, I had seen this movie before so I didn't have to focus on it. I kept thinking about my situation, and the fact that Mr. Rovlo just told Roxy, Lloyd, and Gia to "Shut up, and watch Titanic."

They quieted down and then five minutes later one of them laughed out loud and the whole class turned around and told them, "Shh". I caught Gias eye and I didn't want to look stupid so I had to do something to make her think I wasn't crazy looking in the back of the class.

I smirked and waved. Then I turned around and felt like the worlds biggest idiot.

I heard a gasp and took that as a bad sign. Then I heard Gia giggle. How I knew it was Gia, I don't know. But it was she. I was going to turn around to say something when I watched Lloyd lunge for something white and in the process fall out of his seat.

The class again said, "Shh". Lloyd stood up and said, "It's the Titanic. The ship sinks and Jack dies in the end!" I smiled at this and then I watched Lloyd and Gia have a harsh whispering contest with each other, and then I turned before Gia could catch me watching her.

* * *

I drummed my fingers on the table.

I really do not like council meetings.

I know being president is a big responsibility and with it comes pain and privilege, but some of the people I have to deal with.

Besides the officers, there are seniors that attend the meetings as sort of witnesses. They are extremely annoying. I waited for 12:10 to arrive when the meeting started by watching some of these witness play hackey sack with a paper ball.

Another bad thing is Chloe and Anna. I can't exactly remember how they got this job but the guys in the school must have something to do with it. They tend to hang around me too much. It's suffocating.

Then the door opened and in walked Gia being shoved in by her friends Roxy and Lloyd. Gia is the only other person in the room with more than half a brain. I grabbed a desk and pulled it next to mine before Chloe and Alex could sit next to me. I tried to get Gias attention, but she seemed to have a glazed look about her for a few minutes.

"Gia, hey Gia!"

She shook her head and looked down.

My face softened with concern.

"You okay Gia? You had a dazed and confused look on your face."

It's the little quirks she has that make the flower flutter in my heart.

Her eyes widened at me and she whispered, "Yeah I'm fine. That happens a lot I think. Or so I'm told."

Did I say that out loud? Could she have possibly known what I was thinking?

She started looking the other way for an empty seat. Her eyes glided around the classroom and focused on the desk I waved her over to. She gave a curious glance to Anna and Chloe and sat down. I called the meeting to order and she began taking notes on what we would do for prom fundraisers. I glance occasionally at the notes she was making, seeing as no one was giving any good ideas, and saw her doodling little hearts and angels all over the page. Anna began talking about having some sort of yard sale and I was trying to persuade her out of it when Gia sighed. Anna gave her a dirty look and said rather nastily,

"You got a better idea Gia?"

Gia cocked her head to one side looked at Anna and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I was talking about raising money for our prom, until I was rudely interrupted by your sigh. I haven't seen you contributing any ideas. So do you have one better?"

Gia glanced at Chloe, then bit her lip and looked at her paper as if she were going to cry. This is why I never judge a book by its cover. Anna may be the picture of modern beauty, but she had a cold heart. I was about to comfort Gia when her head snapped up and she said,

"An auction."

There was silence. No one knew what she was talking about. I had to give her support so I tilted my head to show my interest and beckon her on. She looked me right in the eyes and said,

"A date Auction."

I glanced away quickly. It got everyone buzzing. I thought to myself, what gave her this idea? She began to explain further.

"We could call it the Senior Date Auction, and have seniors volunteer to be auctioned off. A week before we could have those volunteers walk around with signs around their necks stating what number they are. And everyone could come and bid on them. It's October now, and if we did the auction in March, we'd have enough time to plan for it and then use the money for prom."

Is she planning to buy someone in the school? Maybe it's that Lloyd guy. Maybe she will volunteer to be auctioned. Then that will give me the chance to buy her. I didn't know what else to say to her so I touched her shoulder and said,

"Awesome Idea."

I swear I felt a spark when my hand first touched her shoulder. I was so deep in thought about the auction and the spark that I didn't realize everyone leaving and Gia saying good-bye to me as the meeting ended. I looked down on the floor and noticed a folded piece of paper lying on the ground where her bag once was. I tried to get into the hall quickly to give it back to her but she was gone. I jammed it into my pocket to give to her later.

It was after school and I sat in my blue el Camino running the folded paper of Gias over my fingers. I should open it, I thought. My curiosity is driving me nuts. But it is her private item. Maybe I shouldn't.

I couldn't take the temptation, so I took the risk.

I opened it up and it turned out to be a note with three different handwritings on it. No doubt one was Gias, I recognized it from the notes she took during the meetings. The others must have been Lloyd and Roxy. My heart skipped a beat when I read something Roxy wrote to Gia.

_You know, you're never going to get a man with an attitude like that. You're going to tell him you like him. You need to. You need a little fun in your life. Plus I think you two would make a great couple._

I hastily skimmed the rest of the note and jammed it into my pocket. She liked someone else. She had to have. I didn't get any hints about me in it. Maybe I never had a chance. I tend to think a lot of maybes when it comes to this girl.

I got out of my car and walked up to the Copy Shop where I worked. I began working in the back and got lost in my thoughts about Gia for about an hour.

Ding Ding.

Great, customers just what I need.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

I finished what I was doing and was walking up when my heart almost stopped for a second time that day. Gia was standing at the counter with her head down and arms crossed protectively over her.

Be cool, Alex, be cool. Cooler than last time anyway.

"Hey Gia! How you doing? I mean, what can I do to help you?" I subconsciously fumbled with the note in my pocket. I hope she didn't see that.

She smiled at me in her sweet way and said, "I'm here to pick up the new menus for my family's restaurant. Are they done yet?"

Sarcasm came to mind. "Ramen, right?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well no, we don't have any of that but…oh you meant my name. Yeah, Ramon."

She's funny when she rambles. I walked back into the back room still carrying the conversation. "So Ms. Ramon that was a great idea you came up with today."

I heard her meekly speak, "Thanks."

I came back with two boxes and then went to get the others.

She tried to keep the conversation going by saying, "So...um."

I came back with two more boxes and said, "Are you going to volunteer to be auctioned?"

Did I just say that? Now she'll know I'm insane about her. Especially since she laughed out loud like that.

She stuttered, "Actually, um no. Are you going to volunteer?"

I fumbled with the note hopefully again. "You think I should?"

She quickly said, "Of course!"

I shook my head disappointedly in her not volunteering. I was hoping to buy her. I guess I'll have to find a better way to get her. I began adding up the menus. I looked at her and said,

"That'll be $239.88."

Smooth once again. Try to be harsher next time.

She paid and started to grab all the boxes when I remembered the gentlemen button my mom had installed in me and grabbed three of them.

"I'll help. You're the green truck right?"

She laughed and said, "How'd you guess?" I like the way she laughs too.

I smiled and said, "Well my car is the blue El Comino, and my boss is the red mini cooper. Plus, the truck says "Ramon's Family Italian Restaurant on it." Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Well then, I guess its true. You're so cool, you're always so cool." She said to me as we placed the boxes in the bed of the truck.

I froze. That line is from Great Gatsby. It means a lot more than being cool from what I remember. I thought to string my words together then spoke to her.

"The Great Gatsby right? Daisy says that to Jay Gatsby in front of her husband right? And he figures out that she's in love with Gatsby?"

"Yeah. It is."

There was silence, and I felt the urge to fumble with the note in my pocket again. Quietly she spoke, "Alex?"

It was so quiet, yet it startled me. My head snapped up and I said, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say," she paused. What is she thinking? I wish I could look into her pretty little head. "Thanks for helping me get this stuff in my truck. I really appreciate it."

False hopes. I smiled and said, "I have to go pick up stuff anyway for my boss." Liar, you just wanted to talk to her more.

She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and said, "Okay then, um see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you."

I walked away back into the store. I lied. I didn't have to do something for my boss. I just wanted to go home. I needed time to think. I told my boss I was leaving early and I got back into my el Camino. All the sudden a horn honked and I saw Gia in her car, blushing furiously. I started to laugh. After she pulled out though I retreated once again into my deep thoughts.

I guess that's a bad idea when you're driving. I should have focused on the road.

Suddenly, a dog started running in the road. If I hadn't swerved I would have hit the dog.

Instead I did swerve.

I hit a green truck.

* * *

_I didn't want to post this chapter until I had another chapter down the road finished, but I've been having a case of writers block. Well not really, I have ideas, it's just my silly school work that gets in the way. There is just so much to do. Anyway, I wanted to post this because I felt so bad that I was taking so long. So I hope you enjoyed it, and I would probably expect some more time to go by before the next chapter. Don't forget to review:) xoxoChel_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Alex**

The last thing I saw was the green truck. I had blacked out.

I woke up to someone's horn blowing. It reminded me of Gia from earlier and I wanted to smile, but I was in so much pain that I couldn't muster one. I could hear someone screaming at somebody to call the 911. I could hear, but my sight was a little fuzzy. I tried to move and discovered my arm and leg hurt badly, as well as my chest. It was too painful to move so I looked around. I made out a person in my window telling me not to worry that help was on its way. I turned my head and my I saw the green truck again.

Then it hit me, Green truck? I hit a green truck? I screamed.

"HELP!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The person came back to the car and said, "What's wrong?"

"The truck, the truck! What does the truck say?"

The person looked at me funny then looked at the truck and stuttered, "Ramon's Italian Family Restaurant. Are you sure you don't need help? I'll make sure the paramedics come to you first."

"NO! NO! Make them go to her!"

He gave me another funny look, maybe shocked that I was so insistent that it was a girl.

I sat trying not to move, numb with despair. I hit Gia, I hit her car. The pain from both my realization and my injuries made me feel dizzy. I felt like my body was shutting down on me, blacking out again so I wouldn't be able to feel all of this pain. But I wanted to remember every bit of this because I wanted to know if she was ok. She's probably dying because of me. I thought this was starting out as a good day. Where the hell is that stupid dog I didn't want to hit? I'm going to kill it. I heard the sirens of the first ambulance and watched as they ran to help Gia. Another one soon followed and came to my aid. Is everything going in slow motion? Why did it take them so long?

"Are you hurt sir?"

Was he serious?

"Sorry, that was a stupid question."

"Hell it was. How's the girl in the other car?"

The man looked over at the truck as he opened the door to help to put a neck brace on me. "Uh...I don't know, I'll find out for you. But now I have to make sure you're okay-"

"I know I'm fine, all I care about is whether she is."

"Sir, you might have internal bleeding for all I know, I have to help you now. What's your name?"

I grunted and said, "Alexander."

"Alex okay?" I nodded as much as I could as he tried to undo my seat belt. "What's the girls' name-?"

"GIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I heard two simultaneous calls of her name and I looked out the window and saw two blurred visions of Roxy and Lloyd running down the sidewalk towards Gias truck. They were almost there but got stopped by a policeman and caution tape. They yelled inaudible things at him and begged to be let by. The policeman tried to calm them down when a paramedic came and talked to them both and took them with him. He told them something and Lloyd began dialing his cell phone. Roxy was looking into the truck and watched, tears running down her cheek as the paramedics managed to get Gia on a stretcher. A helicopter was landing in a nearby field and they pushed the stretcher with Roxy and Lloyd following. I guess it was really serious if they needed a helicopter. This worried me. It was getting harder to stop myself from blacking out.

My heart stopped when I caught a glimpse of Gia on the stretcher. She was lifeless. A hand lay off of the stretcher and was covered with blood. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't moving. Roxy picked up her hand and placed it on her chest. She was put in the helicopter, as I was being place onto the stretcher.

Roxy turned and saw my car, then me. Everything was getting even blurrier than before. The pain was getting to be too much. I saw Roxys eyes widen in astonishment. She grabbed Lloyd's arm and pointed at me. Lloyd looked, recognized that it was I and dropped the cell phone that was in his hand. They were about to walk over when a Lincoln squealed over. A man leaned out the window and screamed, "GET IN!" They got in and sped away. To the hospital I assume. And I finally blacked out.

* * *

"This is the second victim from the accident on 7th street?"

"Yes. Right arm fractured in two places as well as left leg. Also, three broken ribs, and a bruise on the left collar bone from the seat belt."

"Wow, he's lucky compared to the other victim. Is he able to communicate?"

"Yes. Smart boy, told a witness to help the other victim first."

"If he hadn't she'd be dead by now. What's his name?"

"Alexander Griffin."

"Any family?"

"A mom and a sister from the looks of his wallet."

"Did you call them?"

"On my way."

I heard the conversation between the doctor and nurse as I lay with my eyes closed in a hospital bed. The doctor was soon by me and I opened my eyes.

She smiled, "Good evening, Mr. Griffin."

"What time is it?"

She smiled sweetly, "Mr. Griffin, do you know where you are?"

"In a hospital; what time is it?"

"Good, no signs of delusion. Mr. Griffin, you were involved in a crash earlier today. You are in no serious danger but we still need to run some tests just to make sure. I-." Why won't she tell me the time? Wait, the crash, where's Gia? The conversation from the two doctors beforehand fell into my mind again.

"Gia. Is she okay?"

She curiously looked at me and said, "Who's Gia?"

"The girl, in the truck, I hit her."

Her face softened with sympathy and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Griffin. I'm not able to give out information of other patients."

I sat up quickly, "All I want to know is if she's okay!!!!"

She sighed, shifted her feet and said, "For the time being. Now please sit back down."

I sat back down, for the time being. She's only okay for the time being.

"Mr. Griffin, I know this must be very hard for you but I see that you have some recollection of the accident. There are two policemen sitting in the waiting room who would like to report your side of the story, if you're able to speak right now."

I finally realized my true surroundings and discovered I was lying in a hallway.

"Why am I in a hallway?"

"We're waiting to put you in a room for the night. It takes awhile for news to travel in this place." She paused and looked around, "Are you willing to talk to the police now?"

I nodded. She began to walk away and spoke to two policemen and guided them towards me.

"Mr. Griffin, my name is Officer Malnoticias and this is Officer Grim," the other nodded at me, "We need your account of the accident for our report. Are you willing to answer our questions now?"

I nodded. Everyone seemed to be doing a lot of nodding in here. There seemed to be a lot of it when any one is hurt. They spent the next twenty minutes asking every question ever thought of in order to get the most accurate account possible of the accident. It was an accident, why did they need to ask so many questions?

Around the time they were finished, my mom ran into the ER.

"ALEX!!!!!!!!! ALEX!!!!!!!!"

She ran to me with my little sister following behind her.

"Oh my god Alex! Are you okay?"

She grabbed me and gave me a hug and didn't let go for what felt like eternity. But I didn't mind, it felt good.

My little sister, West, smiled at me and patted my arm.

"Hey Lil' Squirt."

"Hey Big Squirt."

"The doctor told me you got scratched up pretty bad, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I think they gave me morphine or something."

"Morphine or something, you're going to be a great doctor one day." Said my sister teasingly.

"Can it West." My mom threatened.

My mom smoothed the sheet on my bed and said, "Why are you in a hallway?"

"They're in the process of moving me. I guess I was somewhere else when I was asleep. I didn't even know I fell asleep."

"So, they said there was a girl involved in the accident. They said you knew it was a girl, and you wanted them to help her first. They said it most likely saved her life. Did you know her?"

I looked at my mom sadly, "Yeah, she was our class's secretary."

"Was? You don't mean she-?"

"No. They told me she was okay, for the time being."

My mom ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead.

Just then we heard a painful scream. I looked down the hallway and saw a women sitting on the floor and man rubbing her back. She kept screaming, "No, no Jesus. Not my baby, not my baby. Don't take my baby!"

Then I recognized two figures kneeling on the floor with them. The girl looked at the women and said something and the women collapsed onto her shoulder in gasping sobs. The other figure was a boy and he hugged the girl as the man rubbed the woman's back.

Each one had a trail of tears glistening on their cheeks.

The boy and girl were Lloyd and Roxy. Lloyd was looking at me menacingly.

They were crying over Gia.

* * *

_You have no idea how much I hate school right now. I can't wait to be on break soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading and reviewing! xoxoChel_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Roxanne Tucker**

During the time that I have graced my presence with this world, I have felt a great need to help people who can simply not help themselves. My forte of course had to be romance. Even though I completely agree with what some say about me in my school, that I'm nothing short of a boy-friend stealing slut; I just hope they realize that I try to do it out of the kindness of my heart and in the name of love.

Gia is the greatest person in the world and I am lucky to be friends with her. She really doesn't care about what people say about me, and she knows that somewhere inside of me is a caring and thinks-before-she acts kind of girl. Unbeknownst to her, for the past four years of my life, she has been my pet project. I have been trying so hard to get her to confess her undying love for Alexander Griffin. And it seems that because this may be the last chance, the last year that she has with him; she has really put some kind of effort in talking to him. All I can think of is how, right now, she could be making out with the Captain of the Lacrosse team, if it all goes according to plan.

After we watched Gia drive off, Lloyd and I stood in an uncomfortable silence in front of what we referred to as "Hell in a waffle cone." I really did not feel like going to work. After all, why should I when my best friend was trying to wrangle a husband-or a boyfriend at the very least. Suddenly, Lloyd read my mind.

"So, I really don't want to walk in there." Lloyd said as he kicked a pebble down the parking lot.

"So don't." I'm glad he came up with this idea and not me.

Lloyd gave me a quizzical look, "You know, when a friend says something like that to another friend, you're supposed to convince them other wise."

I looked down at my feet and thought, friends. That's what Lloyd and I am, friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not saying I have this extreme desire to be his girlfriend or anything, but at times I think about how nice it would be. But it's me, Roxy, and I'm beginning to believe that I am afraid of commitment. But most of all, I'm afraid of hurting the one person I might actually love. I looked back at him defiantly.

"Fine, I really hope this guy isn't a pervert."

He groaned and said, "Okay I'm definitely going to work if you're going to continue talking about this guy. It makes me uncomfortable. Because you make me uncomfortable."

I felt that this comment deserved some kind of comeback, but I was too focused on how much Gia could screw up this moment she had with Alex. So the typical afraid to deal with confrontations Roxy said,

"I wonder what Gia is telling him right now."

Lloyd seemed to sigh in exhaustion, "It's not like we can go spy on her so just give up on it and let's go to work."

A smile lit up my face. Not just any smile, a completely devious, "I've got plans to take over the world" kind of smile. I looked at Lloyd and he looked back at me.

"Roxy, look at me. Forget I ever suggested what I just suggested. We don't have the plotting brains like Sean Connery, we can't go all mission impossible on this."

"Sean Connery was James Bond, dork."

"Either way, that doesn't matter. We can not meddle in Gias life more than you already fictionally have."

I became extremely confused. "What the heck does that mean?"

"That you're crazy, and we have to go to work." Lloyd said as he grabbed my arm and continued to pull me towards hell.

"You know Lloyd, I'm just trying to be a good friend and stand behind your decision of not going to work."

Lloyd stopped pulling my arm turned around and looked at me. "For some weird reason, that made a lot of sense."

I smiled and said, "That's how I do. So, are you in or are you out?"

He glanced at hell and said, "I guess I'm in."

So, in honor of Sean Connery and Mission Impossible, we snuck away from our shifts at hell and walked towards the copying place where Mr. Alexander Griffin worked. This would be a lot faster if I had a car. As we were walking by Gias family restaurant, we stumbled upon Leonardo smoking by the back where the kitchen entrance was. Oh, Leonardo. He is definitely the hotter of the Ramon brothers, but that's most likely because the other ones are married. There is one unattractive thing about him, besides the smoking; he's an avid womanizer.

I did not know this tidbit of information at Gias 16th birthday party when I made out with him. And I definitely didn't realize it during the two months I secretly dated him. Thank god it didn't last any longer. I'm sure Gia would have told me earlier, that is if she knew we were dating. She sort of discovered us making out in his room when she went to yell at him for taking her clothes out of the dryer before they were dry. She dragged me out of his room and explained it all to me.

"Look Roxy, I love my brother, and I love you. So I'm just going to say it straight out. You are more sensitive then you give yourself credit for. My brother's plans extend as far as each night, he's never been in a real relationship and I know you want one deep down in your heart; even if you are afraid of commitment. For your sake, stop all this. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt by my own flesh and blood."

Although I had an inkling to this information, and instead chose to ignore it and stay with him because he was a good kisser. I had never known she though so highly of me. I guess that was one of the reasons I stayed her friend where as some of the other people in my other "social circle" thought she was out there. She believed that under my long list of boy friends, was an actual person. I knew guys saw me as an easy lay, and girls saw me as a whore; but Gia stuck around long enough to discover the real me. So I would go to any lengths to see her protected.

But ah Leonardo, he still felt the need to tease me every time I saw him, and this was going to be unfortunate because Lloyd was with me. He noticed us walking towards him and he threw his cigarette down. At least he was considerate. As he stepped on it he said,

"Looking good Roxy; what's up Lloyd?"

Lloyd graciously informed him that we were skipping work and when that ended, he turned to me and asked, "So you break any guys' hearts lately?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah quite a few."

He chuckled and said, "Let's hope they didn't get any farther than I did."

Lloyd opened his mouth to say something. He looked at Leonardo and then at me. He said, "Actually, I don't think I want to know."

"Good answer. So where are you planning to go on your skip day?"

It was then Lloyd rolled his eyes and said, "Well, Roxy here is obsessed with getting Gia a boy-"

I quickly clasped my hand over Lloyd's mouth and said, "A bouquet of flowers! We should really get there before it closes, come on Lloyd."

I grabbed Lloyd and tried to pull him away until Leonardo grabbed my arm and said, "Now, wait just a minute. Why would Gia, of all girls, have a boyfriend?"

I narrowed my eyes and gritted through my teeth, "Of course! It's you, Leonardo, the brother who cares nothing about his sister. I can't believe I was worried that you would freak out and go murder whoever it is Gia is talking to at this very moment."

He grabbed my arm and moved me closer and said, "You know nothing about me."

I was about to scream, "Let go of me." when a crash louder than any noise I could ever make happened.

Leonardo let go of my arm, looked down the street and said, "Was that a car crash?"

"Holy crap, I think it was. That must be the first one we've had in a decade!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"It sounds like it's coming from 7th street." I said.

Lloyd got excited and exclaimed, "This is our chance to prove that the American public loves carnage. Come on Roxy, let's go!"

"Isn't that copy place that the Griffin kid works at on 7th street?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, yeah! That means that Gia must have seen this crash. She can tell us all about it. Come on Roxy, let's go!"

As Lloyd was pulling on my hand, I realized something and looked back at Leonardo. How did he know Alex worked there?

He looked at me and said, "Have fun," And turned to walk back into the kitchen. Gia would be very interested to hear about this.

Unfortunately, we didn't know Gia had had a first hand experience in the crash.

* * *

_I know you probably think I'm killing you with all the POV's but trust me, I'm putting these chapters out a lot faster than I should be considering I'm still not as far ahead in the story as I wish I was. Sigh. But this semester is almost over, so maybe on break I'll have more time. MAYBE. We shall see. So anyway, is anyone as in love with the movie "Enchanted" as I am? I ADORE that movie, I love Giselle! I have already seen it twice and I plan on seeing it more. I bought the soundtrack and I pretty much have every song memorize. Can you tell I love it? It is so cute, romantic, and funny. If you haven't seen it, then you should. Go now! Now I'm off to procrastinate doing some HW. xoxoChel (PS Sorry the chapter is so short!)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Lloyd Hunter**

As the official weird kid in my school, I have come up with some personal theories. The first one is that girls have secret lives. I don't care how open she seems to be, somewhere inside is a girl that no one but one soul understands. That person is usually their mother or their best friend. I believe his is true because I am best friends with two girls, Roxy and Gia. And I just so happen to be in love with one of them.

The entire school sees Roxy as a, well, a bad girl. Those are harsh words for the girl I could potentially fall for, but I can see how they think that because the normal public judges too quickly. I could never see her as what they think. I've known her for too long to even wonder if it is true. We first met each other where all six year olds meet-in a sand box on a playground. As unbelievable as it may seem, it was not love at first sight for me. I mean seriously, I'm a six-year-old boy, what boy loves girls at that age?

When we first met, I was playing with my Tonka truck and she was designing a home for her Barbie dolls. Roxy had already known Gia from their kindergarten class and Gia was there with Roxy, making sure each bucket of sand was perfect for Roxys house. I decided it would be fun to mess with Gia so I took my truck over to her and dumped a load of sand onto her lap. Before Gia could even get a chance to cry, Roxy was on her feet and dumping a bucket of sand on my head. I hated her. How dare a girl dump sand on a boy! But before I could do anything back to them, Roxy grabbed Gias hand and their dolls and marched out of the sandbox.

Soon after that we all became friends with each other and were completely inseparable. I'm not sure what changed but I'm glad it did. Together we find ourselves in adventure, after adventure. Roxy tends to come up with the ideas, I put them into action and it's Gia that tells us that's the dumbest thing we've ever done. Apparently we get dumber as we go a long. Surprisingly, I came up with today's idea to skip work. And it wasn't a dumb idea. It was probably the smartest idea I've ever made.

It wasn't that far of a distance to 7th street, but on foot we knew it was going to take some time. I knew I was going to be out of breath, but not because we were running (we hadn't seen anything that propelled us to do so, yet). I'm going to be out of breath because Roxys legs are so friggin long and its hard to keep up with someone when you tend to stare at them-

"Lloyd why are you looking my legs?"

Instantly my mind started working for an excuse. I'm used to scenarios like this when I get caught doing something no one is supposed to know.

"Because there is nothing else to focus on. I can't see anything but your legs, you walk too fast for me." That was not my best but she caught me off guard pretty good that time. She's getting better at this.

Roxy started laughing, "I forgot you were short. Sorry." She slowed down to a more humanlike pace.

I glared at her and she just shrugged her shoulders. She was so, so, infuriatingly beautiful sometimes. This is ridiculous. I have to change this subject quick.

"So do you think we'll see Gia there?" I asked.

"Oh probably, if she isn't still in the parking lot she has to be in the road waiting for the traffic to clear. Or helping them, she's such a Good Samaritan. Hey look! There's a dog!"

I looked down the street and saw a dog; it looked like a mutt, running towards us. He slowed down when he got close to us, and Roxy bent down to the sidewalk to convince the dog we were safe so it would come closer.

"Come here puppy. Come on sweetie!" she cooed sweetly to the dog. The dog came to Roxy with his tail between his legs. Roxy started petting him, "My God, he's shivering. He's so scared Lloyd! His heart is beating a mile a minute."

I looked at the dog and decided, "He looks guilty to me. Come on Roxy get up, you don't know what he's been doing you might catch something."

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Oh Lloyd, how could you be so heartless? We should take him somewhere, find out who his owner is."

I looked down at her and then down the street. She has entirely too much control over me.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Oh forget about the crash, there'll be another one another day. How many times can you save the life of a dog?" Her logic wasn't good. I'm sure there are more stray dogs than car crashes in this world. I looked down the street to make my decision as a police car whizzed by to the scene of the accident. Even though thinking about it was inevitable; I'll do whatever she asks. This time though, when I looked down the street I noticed something, something green. I squinted my eyes and used my hand to block the sun to get a better view. It was the same green that was on Gias truck. In fact, it looked exactly like Gias truck. Except her truck was in much better condition, and then it hit me.

"Roxy get up right now. We have to go to the accident."

"What? Why? Lloyd are you serious this dog-"

"ROXY!"

And before she could say anything else to me I was off. I ran as fast as I could to 7th street. I figured she would follow me and she did. I could tell she did because she was yelling obscenities at drivers as she crossed in front of them dodging the traffic with me. She kept yelling my name, telling me to slow down, as we were getting closer to the police barricade that had formed. Soon she stopped calling my name and I figured she realized why I was running. I could hear a helicopter buzzing in the distance. How much time had elapsed since we heard the crash? It felt like forever, this distance I was running felt like it was taking an eternity. Everything slows down in life when you want it to happen faster. A police officer noticed us running towards him and he was bracing himself to catch us. As I slammed into his body I yelled,

"GIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then I felt Roxy right behind me, not even a second later. We kept screaming Gias name as the police officer held us back. And he was doing a pretty good job. I know I'm scrawny, but when Roxy gets determined she can get through anything.

"I'm sorry there's been an accident I can't let you through here." He managed to get in over our petrified screams.

"We know!!" I yelled in his face. "It's kind of obvious!"

"And we wouldn't be yelling our friends name if we didn't think she was involved." Added Roxy.

"Your friend?" the police officer asked.

"The green truck, the green truck. Please let us go to the green truck!" Roxy pleaded. Eventually her tears were enough for the police officer to step aside. I ran forward but stopped just at the truck. Roxy ran forward to the driver's side, or what was left of it and screamed.

"OH my God! Oh my God! LLOYD!!!!!!!" She turned around a looked at me with even more tears running down her cheeks than before. I walked up beside her. She was standing behind the paramedics giving them enough parameter to work on getting Gia out of the car, but still close enough to see into the drivers' side. She was sprawled out over the front seat. Her right leg looked broken from the force applied of the accident versus her slamming her foot on the breaks. Her left arm was in an awkward position behind her back, obviously broken. I'm pretty sure I could see a bone sticking through the skin. There was blood everywhere and it just got worse as they pulled Gia out onto a stretcher. The paramedics couldn't get her to awake and once we saw her face it was obvious why. It was almost unrecognizable there was so much blood. It looked like she had hit her head on impact. Her nose looked broken and there were scrapes all over from the windshield glass that flew apart. Roxy grabbed my hand and put her cell phone into it.

"Call Leonardo!" She said as she walked with Gia and the paramedics to the helicopter. She placed Gias hand back on the stretcher as they went. I didn't even question why Roxy had Leonardo's number I just began searching through the address book. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Roxy, I knew you couldn't get enough of my voice-"

"Leonardo, it's Lloyd. You need to come to the accident on 7th street right now!"

"I'm not interested in your little adventure-"

"NO LEONARDO! Gia! Your sister! She's hurt; she's going to the hospital in a helicopter right now. We need to get there!" In the midst of me saying this I could hear glass breaking and doors slamming,

"I'll be right there." He said firmly and then I heard the sound of a car being turned on. He seemed to be reacting faster than the paramedics and the police. Soon Roxy was right next to me looking around.

"Lloyd," she said suddenly and quietly.

I looked up and realized she was pointing. I looked in the direction she was pointing and saw Alexander Griffin being loaded into an ambulance. Immediately I became very angry, convinced he did this purposely. I took a step forward and Roxy grabbed my arm and said, "Don't." Suddenly there was the squealing of car tires and I dropped the phone. I was all of a sudden aware of noises and they were all scaring me. Leonardo pulled up close and yelled,

"Get in!!"

Roxy and I jumped in the car. Our doors weren't even shut yet as Leonardo sped away to the hospital. Leonardo focused all his energy on weaving through the traffic. He should consider joining NASCAR I thought to myself. I turned and looked at Roxy who was staring intently at the road waiting for the moment the hospital would appear.

I started to realize that seeing everything in slow motion was starting to become a trend. Even if Leonardo was driving as a world-class racecar driver, nothing seemed to go fast enough. We stormed into the ER after Leonardo had basically thrown his car into a parking spot. We couldn't open the doors to the Trauma room so all three of us started banging on the doors. A nurse from behind the front desk and asked us who we were looking for.

"Our friend!"

"My sister!"

"Giacinta!"

We shouted at the same time. The nurse looked at all of us and said,

"I'm sorry but if you're not a patient you're going to have to wait out here until the doctor can come out with information. Right now though, I will take the brother to get any questions answered."

Immediately Roxy collapsed into a chair and curled into herself and just sat; not making a sound. This frightened me more than anything so I looked at Leonardo as he walked to the desk with the nurse giving the information we knew about Gia. I didn't know exactly what to do with Roxy so I just put my arms around her and held her. Leonardo soon came back and sat down on the other side of Roxy. He looked at her and then looked at me. I could see how concerned he was just by the look in his eyes. This was weird because I've never seen Leonardo show any amount of love or concern for Gia before. And he looked completely torn up.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked quietly just in case any noise would frighten Roxy just like it was frightening me.

"I called them as I drove over to pick you guys up. They should be here soon." He said as he put his head in his hands.

Just as he spoke those words, a brigade of Italians stormed into the ER.

"Leonardo! Where is she? What's wrong? What happened?" Gias mother exclaimed as she ran into the ER with Gias father and her four other brothers in tow. Leonardo stood up and spoke to his family and explained what happened, everything that we knew so far. I was glad that they didn't ask me, I didn't want to have to remember Gias tortured body once again. After he explained everything, the same look of pure terror was on every Ramon's face. They knew we couldn't do anything but wait, so they all took seats in the ER waiting room. Eventually Roxy straightened her self in the chair and sat stoned face. She didn't talk or look at anyone.

An hour passed.

Two hours passed. Most of us began to stand up and walk around the ER waiting room aimlessly.

Three hours passed. We couldn't look each other in the face anymore. This had to be bad.

Four hours passed. Two police officers walked into the Trauma hallway. One of them was the one that stopped Roxy and I at the scene of the accident. He looked at Roxy and I with pity in his eyes.

When there were 15 minutes left in the fifth hour, the doors to the Trauma rooms opened and a doctor stepped out. Every single one of us stood up and looked at the doctor. The doctor must have felt ambushed staring into faces of nine grief stricken people.

"Mr. And Mrs. Ramon?" he asked timidly.

Mr. And Mrs. Ramon stood forward. We all stood still, our breath caught in our throats.

"Come with me, please." He asked and turned back into the Trauma hallway. Roxy walked forward and I looked to see Leonardo stop her but he and his other brothers were in their own worlds, not sure as to what was going to happen next. So I followed Roxy and Mr. And Mrs. Ramon into the hallway. The doors closed behind us and immediately I felt the depressing atmosphere around me. I just could feel the pain people experienced here. I stood close to Roxy just in case she collapsed again. There were no chairs in this hallway.

"Mr. And Mrs. Ramon, your daughter G-"

"Giacinta, it's pronounced Giacinta." Gias mother said, ready to correct anyone who would mutilate her child's name; especially at a time like this. The doctor nodded and continued.

"Your daughter, Giacinta, was brought into the trauma room with very serious injuries."

Our breath was caught in our throats once again. It was always bad when they started off like this.

"She has some broken bones," maybe it wasn't so bad I thought, "But she sustained serious head trauma. When she hit her head on the steering wheel, her brain soon began to swell." The doctor paused, either he's never given this speech before, or he's never going to get used to it because even he had a hard time getting the next words on.

"Because of the trauma, your daughter is in a coma. We don't know when, or if she'll ever wake up."

Immediately at this news, two things happened at once. Gias mother collapsed to the floor and started calling out to God to save her youngest child. Gias father kneeled down next to her and began to rub her back with tears in his eyes. Roxy turned to me immediately and buried her face into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I held onto her as her body violently pulsed with all the pain inside her. I was too numb to even think. I looked at the doctor who stood next to us, waiting for our pain to come to a more controllable level. Then I looked at the other end of the hallway.

I saw Alexander Griffin lying awake, AWAKE! He was in a hospital bed with what I assumed to be his mother and sister. His mother looked astounded to see us behaving like this, like she wasn't sure if she should come over and help or stay with her own son. The girl looked scared, she didn't understand what was going on. Alexander looked at us, with pure fear in his eyes. Then he looked at me, and I stared back at him with as much anger in my eyes as possible.

He did this.

It's his fault; because of him Gia may never wake up.

* * *

_Oh, I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait. Things over the break were much more stressful than I thought. I am having trouble writing also so that is an issue. I have a lot of ideas and I know where I want the story to go and every time I have an idea I like I write it down. It's just setting aside time to put everything together in story format. So bear with me, I promise I will finish this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Let me know how you feel! xoxoChel_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Leonardo Ramon**

Did you know that when someone dies, there is always at least one person who thinks, "If only I has said I love you one last time" or wishes they hadn't yelled at him or her as they walked out the door?

That is exactly how I feel right now.

She may not be dead, but it sure looks like she may die. And I didn't exactly have a fight with her, but I didn't say, "I love you" as she walked out that door either.

She may never know how much I adored her, just as much as our other brothers do. I am just as protective over her as they are. She doesn't know that though. She doesn't know any of this.

Because I am so stubborn, and I cannot control my anger.

And it is easier to openly hate someone, even if it is fake, than to love them.

It's been three days. My little sister hasn't woken up for three days. We keep a constant vigil around her when we are allowed. I guess that is the good thing about having a big family, there's always someone there to watch over you. I wish I had watched her more closely. Maybe she wouldn't be like this.

She was just lying in the bed, completely lifeless except for the few breaths coming from her wrecked body, and the only other noise was the constant, steady, beeping of the machines in her room. The more and more I watch her lie there, the more helpless I feel.

Whenever a doctor walks into the room to check on her, the prognosis is never positive. It isn't that it is bad; it's just not what we want to hear. That she's waking up, that she's only in a coma because her body decided to shut down from all the pain she is in.

They say once most of her injuries have healed we can start physical therapy for her. They explained that they would show all of us how to perform each exercise so that we can do them as we watch over her. Apparently, this helps her muscles stay strong for when she wakes up. Only they say if she wakes up instead of when. We are the ones that keep telling ourselves when.

Earlier today, someone, a nurse I think, came in while my mother and father were watching her, asking them about what they plan to do with Gia's organs when she dies. My father immediately escorted the woman out of the room as my mother threw a fit yelling at the nurse. My mom would keep Gia alive for as long as possible, to give her a fighting chance to get up and live again.

And so would I.

I looked at Gia's battered face and began to speak to her.

"Hey Gia, it's Leo" I paused and looked at her uncertainly. Then I reached for her hand, and grasped it lightly so that I wouldn't cause any more damage.

"I really miss you." I wasn't really sure what I wanted to talk to her about. But I knew I wanted to talk to her, even if she can't really understand what I was saying.

"I know you probably don't believe that, that I miss you. But I do care for you, a lot more than I show. I can't really do that sometimes; show how I feel. Unless if involves anger. Heck I am having a hard time explaining it right now."

I looked around the room at my surroundings, thinking of something to say. Then I decided the best idea was to remind her of when she was alive, to give her hope and strength to fight through this sleep and be with us again.

"Remember that time when we were in elementary school? We used to walk home every day together. Mom told me to stand behind you to make sure you got home safe and that no one took you. I never wondered why you were so precious to protect, not until I got older. You probably don't even remember this because it was probably the last nice thing I did. Before I began to wonder why you were so damn special."

I felt myself getting a little carried away with my anger and I took a deep, shaky breath and continued.

"It was my idea to cut through the park, but the gates were closed, so the only way out was to climb over the fence. I knew you were scared, but I knew you weren't going to say anything about it. I knew that you were going to suck it up and climb that fence because my friends were watching and you didn't want to seem like a baby. I climbed over it first. Then watched as you tried. You made it all the way to the top, but you couldn't swing yourself over. I could see your arms shaking because you were scared. I tried to coach you over the fence, but you were too scared and I could see the tears building in your eyes. You didn't want to seem like a baby in front of everyone. So I took off my backpack and climbed back up the fence to where you were. When I got to the top you told me how dizzy you were, and that you didn't want to fall. I was able to get your backpack off of you and throw it on the ground. I wanted to just give you a piggy back ride down but you looked me in the eyes and said, 'I can do it Lion! I just need help!' I don't think you have called me that since this incident. But step-by-step, I showed you how to get down to the floor again. And you did, you made it. You always make it through."

I don't cry. And I am not saying this because I am a man, but I sincerely don't cry. It isn't something I have been able to do easily. But sitting here, telling her this story has made me realize just how much I love her and miss her, and the tears came freely. I placed my head in my other hand and began to say,

"You can make it through anything. You always have. Maybe you need someone to show you how, and I don't think I can do it this time. But you are strong enough now to handle this yourself. You just have to pull through. I don't think any of us can go on with out you."

Then I was suddenly made aware of my surroundings when the loud speaker came on and a person with a squeaky voice announced that visitor's hours were over. I stood up, wiped the tears from my face and grabbed my bag. I stood by her bed, looking at her. I suddenly remembered my nickname for her and knelt down to say something in a whisper that was almost inaudible.

"You can make it over this fence too, Lamb." Then I kissed her forehead and walked out into the hallway.

Every time I walk into or out of the hospital, I always feel myself walking through a heavy fog. Tonight my thoughts were especially heavy as I stepped into the elevator. My thoughts were so heavy that I didn't even realize a familiar face getting out of the elevator. It bugged me for the rest of the night, trying to place that guy's face with a name I knew. And then it hit me.

Alexander Griffin.

Alexander Griffin brought himself to the same floor that my sister was on.

What was he doing there?

* * *

_Shocked I got another chapter up so fast? I know, so am I! And yes I know it is short, but I honestly intended it to be. I decided to sit down and write some more seeing as I have a little bit of free time. I hope you enjoyed it. :) Let me know! xoxoChel_


End file.
